


He Sees You When You're Sleeping

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar tries out an anonymous' plan/sneaks in places he shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sees You When You're Sleeping

“That anon wasn’t very specific,” Balthazar says to himself, pondering how in the world sleeping clothes could possibly signify that people were compatible. He already knows that Gabriel goes nude…he knows that from experience. And he doesn’t want to think about it.

But he doesn’t know off the top of his head what Castiel and Dean wear to bed, and he figures he might as well check on Sam, too, although he doesn’t really know why the people on his blog seem to want Sam and Gabe together.

So he takes a leaf from Lucifer’s book and sneaks into Sam and Dean’s apartment and casually strolls to the first door in the hallway; it’s a bathroom. And then there’s a closet and finally he sees sleeping Dean. Carefully, he walks in, treading lightly. He’s heard that Dean’s a light sleeper, so he makes sure to stay extra quiet.

It almost works, but as he’s lifting up the covers to see what Dean’s wearing to bed, he wakes up. For a second, they’re just staring at each other, Balthazar not sure what to do and Dean too sleepy still to figure out what the hell is happening.

That doesn’t last forever.

“What the FUCK, Balthazar?” He says, “Why are in my fucking apartment?”

Needless to say, the plan doesn’t go down.


End file.
